1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate connector for conductively connecting terminal fitting connected to a cable from an external device to contact point patterns that are arrayed at a predetermined array pitch on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 17 illustrates an example of a related-art substrate connector. A substrate connector 100 is described in connection with PTL 1.
The substrate connector 100 has a connector housing 110, which is made from a resin, to be mounted on a circuit board 200 and a plurality of pieces of needle-shaped male terminal fitting 120 embedded in the connector housing 110.
One end 121 of the individual piece of the male terminal fitting 120 is situated in the connector housing 110. Another end 122 of the male terminal fitting 120 extends from a rear end of the connector housing 110 and is bent toward the circuit board 200 and subsequently inserted into the a through hole 201 opened in the circuit board 200.
The other end 122 of the male terminal fitting 120 inserted into the through hole 201 is soldered to a contact point pattern put on the through hole 201, to thus become conductively connected to the contact point pattern on the circuit board 200. The individual male terminal fitting 120 is soldered to the contact point pattern, whereby the substrate connector 100 is secured to the circuit board 200.
An equipment-side connector, though it is un-illustrated, connected to a cable from external device is fittingly connected to the substrate connector 100. The equipment-side connector is configured by housing and retaining pieces of female terminal fitting that are to be fitted, like mating, to the respective ends 121 of the pieces of male terminal fitting 120.